Happy Accidents
by lilyvandersteen
Summary: Blaine, who is going to the same coffee shop every morning, is confused. He often sees the same faces - of the other regulars. There is one particular face he looks forward to seeing, though, but Blaine is just not sure if the face belongs to one or two men. Kurt has shared custody of his kid. The weeks when he is dad he dresses one way, the other weeks he is more sharply dressed.


**Author's Note: This is a coffee shop AU based on a prompt from the Prompt-a-Klainefic blog on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

"A Venti Freshly Brewed Coffee for… Blaine?"

Blaine looked away from the gorgeous man he'd been admiring the profile of and hastened to the counter for his drink. "Thank you, Carmen!"

Carmen looked surprised that he'd made the effort to check her name tag and address her by her name, but as soon as it sank in, she beamed at him and wished him a good day.

"Same to you, Carmen!"

Blaine smiled at her and turned around, nearly bumping into Mr. Gorgeous. "Oops, sorry!"

 _Oh, would you look at those eyes!_

"No harm done," Mr Gorgeous chuckled. "And even if it had, what I'm wearing is stain-proof."

He pointed to his black windbreaker and dark blue jeans.

"True," Blaine answered absently, trying not to ogle the man too much – wow, he was stunning!

The man chuckled again, winked at him and moved out of his way.

Blaine looked over his shoulder, noting that the back view was just as nice. He took a sip of his coffee, checked his watch and then hurried to his dance class.

The beautiful stranger stayed on his mind the entire day, and he could only hope he'd see him again at Starbucks.

Luck was on his side. The next day, while he was queuing for his daily caffeine fix, Mr. Gorgeous came in, talking on the phone and seeming rather frazzled. He gestured wildly as he argued with whoever was on the line with him, and his face fell as he took in the long queue.

"Yes?" asked the barista. It was Blaine's turn to order.

"A Grande White Chocolate Mocha please. Oh… Actually, make that two."

"Name?"

"Blaine."

"Coming right up. That'll be8.90 please."

Blaine handed the cashier ten dollars and told him to keep the change, and then moved aside to wait for his order to be made. Mr. Gorgeous was getting more and more agitated. Things were clearly not going his way.

"Two Grande White Chocolate Mochas for… Blaine?"

"That's me! Thank you, Carmen!"

Carmen beamed at him and put both drinks in a carry tray before he could even ask.

Blaine turned around and saw Mr. Gorgeous stalk out of the coffee shop with long strides, his expression murderous.

 _Oh no, don't disappear on me now!_

Blaine hurried after Mr. Gorgeous, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?!" the man snapped.

"You look like you could really use some caffeine, so I got you this," Blaine said, handing him the mocha. "I hope it makes your day at least a little better."

Mr. Gorgeous gaped at him, and Blaine, who now felt a bit embarrassed about his impulsive action, waved awkwardly and sped off.

The next days, he didn't spot his crush anywhere near the coffee shop.

 _He probably switched to another one to avoid stalkers like you, Anderson. What weirdo would buy a coffee for someone he's only spoken to once?_

On Friday, though, the man was back. Thankfully, he didn't notice Blaine, who slinked away with his coffee as fast as he could.

During the weekend, Blaine stayed in, writing essays, rehearsing the dance moves he'd learnt that week and practising a Shakespeare skit with two classmates.

By Monday, he was craving coffee, but he was running late, so he flat-out ran to the coffee shop to get his fix before his dance class.

"Watch it!" a panicky voice warned him, and he just barely dodged the man and the two beverages he was holding as far away from his clothes as he could.

 _Wait a second, wasn't that Mr Gorgeous?_

He stopped short and turned around, eyes wide. No, surely that couldn't be the guy from last week? This man was wearing a gorgeous Marc Jacobs jacket, a shimmery grey waistcoat underneath, pinstriped pants from Gucci's new collection, Saint Laurent boots and a Hermès scarf. He looked like he'd just stepped out of Vogue magazine.

Mr Gorgeous, in spite of his lovely tush and beautiful eyes, would look like a slob next to this man. But they definitely looked alike.

 _Brothers? Twins?_

The man seemed amused by Blaine's open-mouthed admiration, and winked at him before turning around and walking away.

Blaine stared after him for a minute, and then he remembered the time, yelped and sprinted to school, seeing as he was now more than fashionably late. No time for coffee. That would have to wait until after his dance class.

The following days, Blaine saw the fashionably dressed guy every time he went to Starbucks. He started calling him Mr Top Model in his head, and every day, he drank in the sight of him greedily. The man had the same voice as Mr Gorgeous, high and clear, and always ordered two drinks. One for him and one for his partner? Blaine didn't know, and it bugged him. He did notice, though, that neither of the two drinks was Venti-sized, as Mr Gorgeous' coffee order was.

 _Hmm… Probably twins, then._

Tina came to visit him for the weekend. They went shopping, and on Saturday night, they went clubbing. Blaine almost choked on his drink when he noticed Mr Top Model on the dance floor with two women, twirling them around and giggling when they jokingly grinded against him.

"He's hot!" Tina whispered in Blaine's ear, and that startled him so much that he spilled half of his drink on his shirt.

Tina took the glass from his hand. "You should go and dance with him. Go!"

Blaine bit his lip. "But he's here with them!"

Tina shrugged. "So? Show him your moves!"

Blaine slid off his bar stool and headed towards the dance floor, never once losing sight of Mr Top Model, but he was out of luck. Just when he'd reached the guy and was opening his mouth to ask him to dance, one of the women tugged at the man's sleeve and shouted, "Let's go home. I'm tired, and these shoes are killing me."

She grabbed Mr Top Model's hand and tugged him away, yelling, "Santana! Come on, let's go!"

They passed Blaine, and the man noticed him, raised his eyebrows and then smiled.

Blaine automatically smiled back, in spite of his disappointment, and drooped off to Tina.

"They were leaving. Want to go home too?"

Tina frowned. "What? No! We've only just arrived. We haven't even danced yet! Come on, you're dancing with me!"

Sunday passed in a haze of tiredness, and by the time Blaine had seen Tina off at the train station, he was dragging his feet and in dire need of some caffeine, so he headed to his usual coffee shop.

Carmen smiled at him as she handed him his drink. "Rough day?"

"Hmm… Nothing coffee can't fix. Thank you, Carmen!"

He turned around quickly to hurry back to his dorm and get some schoolwork done, but was stopped by someone putting his hands on his arms. "Careful, there. Watch where you're going."

It was Mr Top Model, and he'd almost bumped into him again.

"Sorry!" Blaine squeaked, and he ran off, mortified.

Behind him, he heard the man chuckle.

The next week, he saw hide nor hair of Mr Top Model, but Mr Gorgeous had turned up again, smiling at Blaine whenever he saw him, and Blaine happily basked in those smiles and tried to work up the courage to talk to him.

That Saturday, the weather was so uncommonly sunny for an autumn day that Blaine just couldn't stay cooped up inside. He made himself a picnic and headed to Central Park, his guitar on his back, looking for a nice sunny spot to sit.

He'd just finished eating and was putting the lids on the containers again and stacking them in his bag when something hit his back.

"Oomph…"

"Oh my goodness, sorry!"

The voice sounded familiar, and yes, when he turned around, he saw Mr Gorgeous, who was now reprimanding a baby that had the same gorgeous glasz eyes and the same glare as his daddy.

"I'm so sorry," Mr Gorgeous said to Blaine, hunkering down to pick up the wooden block the child had thrown away. "He's a bit frustrated that the blocks don't fit everywhere. Not very patient. He gets that from me. Though I've gotten a little better at controlling my temper, over the years."

Mr Gorgeous helped his son fit the triangular block into the shape sorter. The baby shook the container and giggled when he heard it rattle.

"You like that, huh?" Mr Gorgeous said. "You'd rather make music than puzzles, would you?"

The baby rattled the toy again and let out a string of nonsense syllables, perfectly mimicking Mr Gorgeous' intonation.

"I can help with that, if you like," Blaine offered, taking his guitar. "Do you like Disney songs, little man?"

"Trevor," Mr Gorgeous supplied. "And my name's Kurt."

Blaine stuck out his hand to shake. "Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Kurt beamed. "Well, formally, that is. And thank you for that mocha you bought me the other day, I really needed that!"

Blaine shrugged. "I figured you might not have the time to queue for a drink, and not getting any coffee in the morning is cruel and unusual punishment in my book."

"Too true," Kurt sighed. "Kiwi from the day care centre called that day to tell me Trevor was ill, and could I please come and pick him up? But I had urgent work to do, and I knew I wouldn't get it done while caring for a sick baby, so I called my ex, but he just told me it was my week to look after him and hung up, ugh! And when I called him again, he wouldn't even take up the phone. Probably in bed with his flavour of the week. So I had to go fetch my son after all, and take him to the office with me. Thankfully, Beth from Accounting and Kaja from Legal were in the coffee corner when I arrived, and offered to help look after him, so we took turns, and I got some work done anyway. I caught Trevor's stomach bug, though. Hard not to when he pukes all over you. I was sick like a dog for two days."

Blaine grimaced in sympathy, and Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was totally TMI. I don't know what I was thinking."

Blaine laughed. "Relax, it's okay. I've heard plenty of barf stories from friends, though usually, they're talking about hangovers."

Kurt gave him a piercing look. "You're a student?"

Blaine nodded. "Majoring in Musical Theatre and Music Therapy at NYU. This is my last year."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "A double major, huh? Wow! I started out as a Musical Theatre student too, minoring in Costume Design. But I also worked as an intern for Vogue dot com, and my immediate boss stumbled across my sketchbook with clothes designs one day and told me I was really talented and needed to take this further. She pulled a few strings and got me a job as a junior designer at Marc Jacobs when I graduated, and I've never looked back. I love it there. And I hope to become a big name designer myself one day."

Blaine looked at Kurt's plain windbreaker and jeans. "I'd never have guessed you were a designer."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, I'm not going to wear designer clothing on days that I'm looking after Trevor. I learnt that fast enough. He ruined a one-of-a-kind Hermès scarf by barfing on it when he was only one day old. So then I bought myself more practical clothing. I still get to wear the designer pieces in the weeks that Adam looks after Trevor."

"So it IS you!" Blaine blurted out. "I didn't know… I thought you were twins. One fashionable and one… well… not."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "No. There's only me. Dressing more plainly during the weeks that I have Trevor, and letting my fashionista shine through the rest of the time."

Blaine nodded. "That makes sense."

One of his guitar strings pinged without him touching it, and when he looked down, he saw that Trevor had crawled over to him and was banging his fist on the guitar once more, and then listening intently to the sound that produced.

"You want me to play you a song, Trevor?" Blaine asked.

Kurt scooped Trevor up to sit on his lap as Blaine played song after song. Trevor clapped his hands delightedly and sang along in his very own way, until his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

Blaine laid his guitar next to him and took a container of tangerines out of his bag. "Want one?"

They chatted companionably while peeling and eating their tangerines, and Blaine was struck dumb when the thought flashed through his head that this was the best date he'd ever been on. Only, this wasn't a date, now was it? They'd just met here by chance…

He looked up from the tangerine he'd just peeled and found Kurt watching him with a quizzical look on his face. _Oh, right, I completely failed to keep up my end of the conversation._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked.

"I was just thinking this feels like a date," Blaine answered truthfully.

Kurt's eyebrows flew up, but then his mouth curved up into a shy smile. "It does. Though… Most people don't bring their children on dates."

"Their loss," Blaine quipped. "If it wasn't for Trevor, we would never have started talking. He's a good wingman."

After they'd both eaten their fill, Blaine put the container in his bag again and plopped down on his belly, his chin on his arms, content to bask in the sunlight and drink in the lovely sight of Kurt and his son. He dozed off like that, and only woke up when he felt someone tug on his hair.

He hummed questioningly, unsure for a moment as to where he was, and opened one eye. It all came back to him when he saw the baby in front of him. Trevor was studying Blaine's curly hair with fascination, tugging at a curl and watching it spring up again.

"Trevor!" Kurt chided him, but Blaine laughed and said that he didn't mind his hair being played with.

"How old is he, anyway?"

"Nine months. And I'm 24, in case you were wondering."

"That's young to be a dad," Blaine mused.

"Tell me about it. My fault for marrying an older man, I suppose."

Blaine didn't really know what to say to that, and dropped his eyes to Trevor, who was still contentedly playing with Blaine's hair.

How much older was Kurt's ex? And did he always prefer older men? If he did, there was no way he'd ever want Blaine.

"Hey…"

Blaine looked up again.

"I was joking! Adam is only three years older than I am."

"Still young to be having children," Blaine said, and Kurt's face fell for a second, before he managed to paste on a smile again.

"Well, yes. If it had been up to me, I'd have waited longer. But Adam was hell-bent on it, and I didn't really see how I could refuse."

Kurt passed a hand over his face and sighed. "It's the logical next step after marriage, you know. First you move in together, then you get married, then you have kids. And Adam wanted it all with me, and he didn't want to wait. Maybe he felt, somehow, that we weren't going to last. That we were growing apart already, and he wanted to fix it with a child."

Kurt snorted. "Silly, really. Having a baby is one of the toughest tests of a marriage there is. It's not all love and sunshine. It's sleepless nights and worries and messes to clean up. And Adam was always away auditioning and I was always the one who had to look after Trevor. Then he would come home when Trevor was finally asleep and ask what dinner I had prepared, and start fondling me 'cause he wanted sex. And I would be exhausted and snap at him. Yeah, no, our marriage didn't last long after that. The divorce was finalised a month ago, and I moved here. We have shared custody. Only difference is: I look after Trevor myself, the weeks I have him. Adam just foists him off on his mother, who's staying with him for the time being, 'cause he can't imagine taking care of a baby himself. Why he ever wanted one in first place, then, I can't fathom."

It sounded bitter, and made Blaine feel rather uncomfortable.

"Sorry…" Kurt said. "Bitching about your ex is another no-no on dates, isn't it? I'm not doing so well, then."

Blaine shook his head. "No, no. It's still fresh, I get it. And maybe you don't have many people you can talk to about this."

Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Well, my dad will listen, but he'll only say 'I told you so' afterwards. Same with my best friend. They both told me NOT to marry so young and NOT to have a kid just yet."

Blaine hummed in understanding. "Well, it's a pity it didn't work out with Adam, but you can't really regret this cutie, now, can you?"

Blaine bopped Trevor on the nose, and the baby grinned at him and started babbling again.

"No… I don't regret having Trevor, but it IS hard looking after him on my own. Mind you, I'm used to it by now. It's not like Adam ever helped out much. But it's draining. The weeks that he's with me, I get hardly any sleep, and seeing as I work from home those days, I've got no-one to talk to. I suppose I could get a babysitter and go out once in a while, but I don't like leaving Trevor behind with a stranger. When he's older, maybe, but now it's still too early, for me. So I just go out in the weeks that Adam has Trevor."

Blaine hummed again. "So…"

"So?"

"So if I wanted us to have another date…"

"Best schedule it in a Trevor-free week," Kurt said, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly.

"Hmm, and if I wanted to see Trevor again too?"

Kurt's eyebrows went up. "You do?"

Blaine grinned at him. "Yep. You could come over for dinner? Or I could bring dinner to you if it's too much hassle to tote along Trevor's stuff?"

Kurt smiled from ear to ear. "No need to bring anything but yourself. I love to cook."


End file.
